


Sleep

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anesthesia Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Explicit Consent, M/M, Probably Dangerous, Rimming, Sexual Experiment, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to put John under anesthesia for... reasons.<br/>Read the tags ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"John."

"Mmm?"

"Wake up!"

"No, 'm 'leep."

"I'll just do my experiment without asking you first then."

Sitting up groggily and looking at his boyfriend owlishly John says "You want to ask me if you can do an experiment?"

"Yes. I wouldn't really do this without asking you. I... I'm pretty sure that would qualify as rape."

"What!! What do you want to do?"

"I want to render you unconscious and have penetrative sex with you to see if you can climax."

"Hmmm. I don't think this is an experiment. I think you just want to fuck me when I'm out of it and you are making up an experiment because you are embarrassed."

"I, umm, no, it's, it's an experiment, umm."

John silences him with a kiss to the lips. "This is probably the weirdest thing I have ever done, but I trust you, so ok, we can do it. Not now though, I have to go to work, and I want to be involved in whatever you are going to give me to make me unconscious, no just slipping something in my tea."

Sherlock tries to conceal his smile as her protests "It really is for an experiment."

"Yeah yeah, and it will be an experiment next week when I buy that dildo I've been thinking about using on you."

John chuckles as he gets up and goes to have his morning shower.

 

\---  
On Friday night Sherlock gets out a vial of anesthetic and John, deciding that he doesn't want to know where Sherlock got this from, checks the dosage to make sure that he is not going to die of an overdose.

"This shouldn't interfere with my breathing, but I think I should be on my back so there is no danger of my being smothered by the pillows."

"Obviously." Sherlock says with an eye roll.

"And you can't put anything in my mouth, I won't have the ability to control my breathing consciously."

"Don't worry John, I'm not so stupid as to try to get you to deep throat me whilst you are unconscious. Aside from the risk of suffocation, you could very well bite me and cause permanent damage."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Experiment John." John chuckles, hearing Sherlock trying to keep up the lie even though they both know that it is a lie, and knowing that they both know that they know strikes him as hilarious.

"Oh yes, stupid me. Well, first thing then yeah, after I've had my tea and visited the loo."

"And no doubt insisted on having a shower and brushing your teeth, yes. I don't know why you persist in this insistance on us being so clean before we do anything. We live, work and spend our lives together. Any bacteria or viruses you have I almost certainly have as well, it seems a waste of effort to try to quarantine them to yourself."

"Some people like a bit of cleanliness. You do understand what the primary purpose of the anus is don't you? Well whilst I might be persuaded to try a bit of... watersports.. I'm definitely not interested in anything to do with that. So if you want me to go anywhere near that part of your body it is going to be clean first, and I will extend you the same courtesy."

"Hmmm." Is the only response he gets to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, John is feeling sleepy...
> 
> I don't know why I am writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, as predicted, John has his tea, uses the toilet then takes a long shower and brushes his teeth. He goes back into their bedroom naked and finds that the duvet had been taken off of the bed leaving just the fitted sheet and pillows on the mattress. Smiling at his friend's preparations John lies down on his back getting himself comfortable just as Sherlock re-enters the room. "Ready?" He asks the detective.

Sherlock sits on the side of the bed and looks down at him tenderly. "John, are you sure?" He breathes. John smiles and nods at him. "Why do I deserve you? I make the most ridiculous, outrageous requests and you go along with it. Why?"

"Because I love you, idiot. Why do you really want to do this?"

"It's for an experi... I just want to take my time, things tend to escalate quickly when we are together, and I sometimes feel like I don't have time to appreciate you properly." Sherlock admits "I also sometimes feel like I am holding back, I thought maybe I could, let go more if you were... absent. I won't hurt you, I promise, I just..."

John thinks of the way that Sherlock is normally totally mute during sex, only making a few grunts and never saying anything. "You know I won't judge you, or laugh at you for anything you do or say. I don't have to be unconscious for that."

"You don't want to." Sherlock states, giving up on his plans.

"I don't mind. Honestly. Maybe once you have had a chance to do this you will feel comfortable enough to let yourself go when I am awake next time."

Sherlock nods uncertainly "Maybe."

"Just, if you do get a bit carried away and I'm really sore after, then you can be the one to make the tea. I'm also expecting a nice blow job later when I'm awake to enjoy it."

Sherlock smiles widely. "That can be arranged."

John takes the vial out of the top drawer and a syringe, he checks that the second vial containing the reversal agent is there before proceeding. He removes the syringe from its packaging and gets himself organised, then injects the contents into his arm. He smiles up at Sherlock and counts backwards from 20, by 15 his vision is fuzzy, by 13 his speech is slurred, and by 10 he is asleep.

\---

Sherlock looks down at his lover's sleeping form. He is gorgeous, and the deep sleep he is in has taken all of the tension out of his face, relaxing the muscles and smoothing some of the small wrinkles in his forehead and around his eyes, making him look younger.

Sherlock checks John's breathing and heart rate, all normal. He adjusts the pillow under John's head slightly so that his neck is properly supported, and then places a gentle kiss on his cheek. He pulls John's arms from his t-shirt and pulls the material up his body, then gently lifting John's head he removes the shirt. He caresses John's chest, and traces the edges of his scar with his fingers, then kisses it and tenderly and licks it, feeling the texture and noting the differences between the parts which were ripped apart by the bullet and the parts where the skin had been parted by the surgeons scalpel in the surgery that had removed the bullet fragments and saved John's life. He kisses those surgery scares reverently, worshipping the skill of the men who had saved the life of this amazing man.

He gazes again at John's sleeping face, then straddling John's chest leans down and rests their foreheads together. Normally when they are together the arousal is so strong for both of them that their lovemaking escalates quickly, each feeding back on the others urgency, and then in a post orgasmic haze they both quickly slip into sleep. He relishes this opportunity to take his time and explore.

Moving down to straddle John's thighs Sherlock quickly takes John's pulse and checks his breathing again, all strong and steady, just like the man himself. Examining the skin of John's chest, and licking at his nipples Sherlock smiles as even unconscious the nubs of flesh harden under his ministrations.

Moving down he caresses John's stomach, feeling the muscles lax underneath the thin layer of fat that he knows John hates. Nuzzling gently into the warmth he licks at John's navel before climbing off of him to remove John's pyjama bottoms and pants.

Sherlock leans over and nuzzles at John's groin, inhaling the clean but still slightly musky scent, his eyes flutter closed for a few seconds as he gathers himself to continue. He licks and traces his fingers up and down the soft shaft of John's cock, but there is only minimal hardening of the flesh, a just barely there redirection of blood, experimental results after all he thinks to himself. Taking the soft flesh into his mouth Sherlock caresses and teases with his tongue, but there is no further response. He moves further down to give attention to John's balls, rolling them gently and licking at the soft velvet skin.

Pushing John's legs apart, mindful not to push his hips too far, Sherlock settles between them, as he moves he notices that his own erection is straining against the fabric of his pyjamas, leaking and dampening the fabric, he has been so intent in his exploration that he has barely registered his own arousal. "Not yet" he thinks, deciding to ignore it for now.

He lifts John's hips to place a pillow beneath them. He flattens his tongue and licks a stripe between John's buttocks from the back, up over his entrance and perineum and to his sac. John is squeamish about this so Sherlock has never had the chance to do this before. Licking with his flattened tongue over John's entrance again he memorises the feeling of the puckered skin, then sharpening his tongue to a point he draws circles around the rim, feeling how the muscle, already relaxed in John's sleeping state, softens further and becomes slippery from his saliva. Becoming bolder he dips his tongue inside, and then bolder still as he kisses John's pucker as he would his mouth, sealing his lips around that tight hole and licking inside as far as he can, feeling the warm heat engulf his probing tongue. He can taste an undefinable something, that he can only classify as being unique to John. Feeling the tight ring of muscles at John's entrance, and then the smoothness inside is driving him mad with lust. Sherlock moves away to retrieve a bottle of lube from under the bed and covers his fingers, pressing in with one up to the first knuckle and licking at the muscles to help them relax he very soon adds a second finger and pushes in further until they are completely inside. Adding a third and moving them in and out slowly until John is completely open he twists the fingers until he finds John's prostate and rubs it firmly. Sherlock smiles when John's soft cock gives a very small twitch in response. He firmly strokes the sensitive spot few more times and is pleased to see John's cock begin to leak a little, and a slight hardening of the shaft. Normally there is no time for this, they urge each other on for swift preparations of whoever is to be penetrated and then a swift plunging in and it is all over very quickly, this is heaven.

Sherlock longs to enter his lover, but removing his fingers he leans back up John's body to check his breathing one more time, and places his fingers on John's neck to feel his pulse. Satisfied he covers his prick in lube and kneels back on his heels between John's thighs, then holding his shaft steady places the head in position and pushes with steady pressure. Once past the outer ring of muscle he glides in smoothly to the hilt, gasping in pleasure at the sensations. He lifts John's legs, holding them around his waist and kneels up, lifting John's hips with him to allow more movement. John's head and shoulder blades are resting on the bed, but the rest of him is held suspended and limp, ready to be used for Sherlock's pleasure. Biting his lip and breathing deeply to calm himself he sets up a slow rhythm, in and out of the scorching heat, so tight, so perfect. Gradually speeding up he pulls out until just the tip remains inside, then plunges firmly back in, grasping John's legs to hold the sleeping body beneath him steady. Sherlock's movements become faster and harder, until he is snapping his hips forward as hard as he can to slam into his lover. The force is such that Sherlock's grasp on John's legs is insufficient to hold him in place. John is pushed up the bed until his head connects with a bang with the headboard, thankfully cushioned by the pillow. Growling in frustration Sherlock pulls the man back down the bed towards him and then redoubles his efforts, impaling John with his hard cock over and over and holding his thighs in place with a grip that is bound to leave bruises. His rhythm falters as he nears his climax. Until now he has been largely silent, but feeling his release approaching he allows a flow of words to leave his lips.

"I love you, ohgod ohgod, John, I love.. ughn, god.."

Until with a shout that is half John's name, half mindless scream, Sherlock empties himself as deep inside his lover as he can. He collapses forward over John's body, covered in sweat and his chest heaving as he struggles to draw breath such was the power of his orgasm.

John seems almost unaffected by the earth shattering events, his breathing still regular and even and his face calm, the only sign he is affected is a slight wetness on the head of his penis where repeated stimulation of his prostate has caused leaking.

Sherlock removes his softening cock from John. He should administer the second injection to reverse the anesthetic, but before he does, one last indulgence. He fights his post orgasmic lethargy to move down the bed and examine John's well used hole, semen is leaking out and Sherlock leans down to lick at it, dipping his tongue inside and tasting himself, savouring the salty flavour mixed with the taste of John.

He forces himself to stand and go to wash his hands in the bathroom. Returning he takes the second vial from the drawer, along with another fresh syringe and injects the reversal agent into John's arm. Placing the used syringe on the bedside unit to avoid either of them rolling onto it he then lies snuggled up by John's side waiting for the man to wake. As Sherlock's eyes feel heavy the perfect man in his bed begins to stir. John turns his head and sleepily looks at Sherlock. 

"Have fun?" He asks with a slight rasp to his voice.

"Umm. Lots." Sherlock replies. "Ok?"

John takes stock of himself. Dampness between his arse cheeks proves that Sherlock has taken full advantage of the situation, and he can feel an ache where he has been used, but nothing to worry about. Aches on his thighs show red hand marks, which look likely begin bruising in the next few minutes, and there is a dull pain on the crown of his head. Apart from that he is sleepy from the residual anesthetic, but otherwise he feels fine.

"Did you bang my head on the headboard?" He chuckles.

"Only once." Sherlock mumbles "Sorry."

John grabs Sherlock's nape and pulls their mouths together, pressing a gentle kiss to his detectives lips. "It's ok. Sleep now baby." He whispers, but Sherlock is already asleep. John smiles as his eyelids droop and he sleeps too cuddled up against the man that he would do anything for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..
> 
> First off, this is probably medically totally inaccurate, but googling about sex stuff with unconscious people was getting a bit scary so I had to make it up instead of doing proper research.
> 
> Second. Did I just manage to make this fluffy? How? Oh well, I hope you liked it. I may do a second darker (maybe much darker) version of chapter two later.
> 
> Third. Do. Not. Try. This. At. Home. You will probably end up dead, I don't want police coming to ask me why I wrote kinky gay porn and now people are dying.
> 
> Byeee x


End file.
